Wransia
Wransia is one of the seven empires which make up the mainland of Linnath. Comprised mostly of humans maintaining a nomadic culture, Wransia has often remained apart from the wars and conflicts of the other kingdoms...Something which grows harder and harder each passing year. History One of the earliest recorded peoples to exist, Wransian tales and legends can be found in the histories of nearly every other kingdom. The history of Wransia has had an impact on the faith, politics, and cultures of the other kingdoms almost from the beginning of time. Yet little is known about the full history of the kingdom, its nomadic people passing down tales mainly through song and poem, as opposed to the written form. This has made it seem a most exotic place for the rest of Linnath, and Wransian Bards and Poets are highly desired. The beginnings of the land were just that – land. For four thousand years, there was no unified country of Wransia until 25 AK (in the Age of Katelikessar), before which the land was filled with a multitude of independent, nomadic tribes. These tribes only came in contact with one another for short amounts of time, and very few permanent settlements were built up. One of the earliest of settlements was built around Raevumil’s Sanctam, and to this day remains the largest “city” in Wransia, and the seat of the High Omeed, its ruler. It is said that only those blessed by Raevumil can navigate the often stormy desert to find its location, or that one must have a guide with Wransian Blood in their veins.' Although conflicting stories have been told, it is said that the first line of High Omeeds ruled from this settlement. An elderly man, Omar, married the daughter of a powerful Omeed and went on to claim five other tribes as his own, bringing by the end of his rule nearly thirty under his sway. Establishing himself within the Tent of Gold, he declared that until the end of time his line would, “...rule the people as the Spirits rule the land.” Even though his line of male descendants died out, it is said that all those dynasties following have had some bit of the first High Omeed’s blood in their veins.' Wransia was the only kingdom to practice slavery, though it is less acceptable now. This was, in part, due to a multitude of slave rebellions which occurred around the time of the first High Omeeds. The first was largely unsuccessful, although it did lead the way for more reform, and the eventual dying out of the practice. There were four main rebellions; The First Revolt, The Royal Revolt, The War of the Chainbreaker, and The War of Abolition. Current Day During The Great War, Wransia sided with the Sancterram Rebels and the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains to oppose Cziskilamonia, Bourles, and the Elves. This was done less out of any major agreement with the rebels, but the desire of the forward thinking High Omeed, Rill-Khali II, who wished to avoid making an enemy out of the obviously powerful new forces coming into play (though there was no love lost between Rill-Khali II and the Carifilli). Since the war, Wransia has retreated within its own borders, leaving the outside world to deal with the realm-shaking consequences of the bloody struggle. No one has seen a royal delegate from Wransia in nearly ten years, and trading caravans from the nation grow fewer and fewer each year. The reason why? No one knows... Government The roots of Wransia run far and wide. As such even now that the nation has been unified, the vast expanses mean that the all-powerful High Omeed has surprisingly little power over the nomadic tribes he rules over. Based out of his tent-city in Raevumil’s Sanctam, it is said that in times of great need he has an ancient magic that will summon every tribe to him...But the veracity of that claim has fallen into doubt in the past few centuries. The actual power of the High Omeed resides mainly in the oath of fealty each Omeed is required to give at Raevumil’s Sanctam upon succeeding his or her predecessor. These oaths are taken very seriously by the tribe leaders of Wransia, and are not easily broken. There are a few Omeeds who will never take this oath if they have any reservations about the High Omeed, instead pledging themselves to continue serving the last acceptable High Omeed. This means that there are a few tribes who have not sworn fealty to the High Omeed since the days of the Khali Dynasty, and have actively supported pretenders who have claimed the name. Economy Many of Linnath's more extravagant goods come from the deserts of Wransia. From silk, to spices, to slaves, to some of the most intricate carpets and icons. Wransian traders also deal in even more exotic fare; traveling to and from the lands beyond their dunes to the East and South -- lands which are a mystery to the people of the West. The abundance of silk, gold, ivory, gems, perfumes, and fine spices from the country guarantees that any royalty or courtier worth his salt has at least one foot in the slowing Wransian trade, and more than a few Wransian products adorning their homes and enhancing their lifestyles. Other than these exports, slaves are occasionally imported from the West by highwaymen and thugs, as well as some from farther to the East. Slavery Wransia is the last of the kingdoms to still practice slavery, even if it is looked down upon by the High Omeed. Nevertheless, he has been unable to enforce any changes upon his people due to their nomadic nature, as well as the fears of the various Omeeds as to what would happen politically if their slaves were freed. Wransia has a highly developed black market for the selling of slaves within and outside of its borders, one which no one has yet been able to crack down upon. Category:Region Category:Wransia